tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kat-reoke
Plot: After hearing Kitty sing at a karaoke bar, a famous song publisher wants to make her famous. What Kitty doesn't know is that it's The Chameleon in disguise. Transcript *The scene starts as at a karaoke bar named: Sing Song. Keswick is singing. *Keswick (off-key): Now I know my ABC's, Next t-t-t-time won't you sing with me? For my next number....... *Someone pushes him off stage *Bar Owner: Ohh-kaaay, please give a round of applause to Keswick. *No audio. Kitty mimics cricket sounds. *Dudley: Awesome sounds! *They high-five *Bar owner: Next we have, Llewstak Yttik. *Customers: Huh? Wha? *Bar Owner: Oops, I mean, Kitty Katswell. *Kitty: YYYYYYYYYYES!!!!! No offense, Lewstack. *Lewstack: None taken. *She walks onto the stage *Kitty: I'm gonna sing "My Shiny Teeth and Me" by Chip Skylark. *Bar Owner: Alright. Here ya go! *Kitty: (begins to sing) When I'm feeling lonely, As sad as I can be All by myself on an uncharted island In the endless sea What makes me happy, Fills me up with glee Those bones in my JAW! That don't have a flaw, My Shiny Teeth and ME My shiny teeth that twinkle, Just like the stars in space My shiny teeth that sparkle, Add beauty to my face My shiny teeth that glisten, Just like a Christmas tree You know you'll walk a mile just to see me smile Whoo! My Shiny Teeth and Me (shiny teeth, shiny teeth) Yes! they are all so perfect, So white and pearly Brush, gargle, rinse, A couple breath mints My shiny teeth and me My shiny teeth so awesome, Just like your favorite song My shiny teeth I floss them, So they grow to be real strong My shiny teeth I love them, And they all love me (ahhh, ahhh) Why should I talk to you When I got 32 (Whoo!) My shiny teeth and me (shiny teeth, shiny teeth) My shiny teeth and me (shiny teeth shiny teeth) (music) My shiny teeth that twinkle, Just like the stars in space My shiny teeth that sparkle, Add beauty to my face My shiny teeth that glisten, Just like a Christmas tree (ahhhh, ahhhh) You know you'll walk a mile just to see me smile Whoo! My Shiny Teeth and Me (shiny teeth, shiny teeth) My shiny teeth and me (shiny teeth, shiny teeth) My shiny teeth and me! (Stronger) *Everyone cheers. *Keswick: Oh, sure. Let's ch-ch-cheer for her! *Kitty: Thank you very much! *Dudley: Man, she is gonna be huge! I cant believe you stand in her way! *The Chief: I don't! I come in early and make her apple juice! *Keswick: Do you live with your mom!? *The Chief: She lives with me! *Kitty: Did you guys like me? *Keswick: Oh look, it's Kitty "Lets make cricket sounds at Keswick because he's a big fat talentless loser and cant sing at all and then sing My Shiny Teeth and Me by Chip Skylark and sing better than him" Katswell... yes. *Dudley: Deaf-an-it-lee! I didn't know you could sing. *Kitty: Oh, sure I do! It goes back to the summer of 1985 (camera goes upwards, goes back down quickly). But that's not important. *The Chief: Ahh, I remember it well. I went to her concert. I got a CD (pulls out CD case with Kitty's head on it) and vintage t-shirt (pulls out t-shirt with Kitty's head and says "Kitty Rules!"). *Kitty: You were at my concert? *Dudley: You had a concert? *Keswick: You asked Kitty if you had a concert? *Bar Owner: Hey, Kitty. Awesome singing! Hey, I'm looking for new original singers for the bar. What do you say? *Kitty: I don't know. I'll have to......okay! *Bar Owner: Great! You're going places. *Kitty: Ya hear that, Keswick? I'm going places. *Keswick: Whoop-de-doo. *(transition to outside the bar) *Bar Owner: Attention everyone! Here is one of our newest original singers. Give it up for........Kuuuuuuuuiiiiiittty Kaaaaatsweeeeeeeellllllllll!! *(everyone cheers. Kitty comes on stage and sings Employee of the Month) *Kitty: (singing) Oh, I used to be Just an ordinary guy, 5 days a week Working my nine to five. But then I went that extra mile, I gave 'em service with a smile. That's me! That's me! Employee of the Month! That's me! (That's me) That's me! (That's me) Employee of the Month! Although some might say that working hard is for fools. I've come all this way With just some simple rules: Keep your station clean and bright, Just remember that Chief is always right. That's me! That's me! Employee of the Month! That's me! (That's me) That's me! (That's me) Employee of the Month! (Well, she worked so hard) But I never once complained (Yeah, she worked so hard) Now they put my picture in a frame. When you reach the top, That means you're the cream. We give it all we got 'Cause there ain't no "I" in team. (Go team!) Mind your manners, don't be rude, A bright and cheery attitude. That's me! That's me! Employee of the Month! That's me! (That's me) That's me! (That's me) Employee of the Month! (Well, she worked so hard, YEAH!) But I never once complained (Yeah, she worked so hard) They put my picture in a frame. And underneath, they spell my name. K-A-T-S-W-E-L-L If it weren't for me, This place would fall apart. It takes elbow grease And a great big bunch of heart. I broke my back, I gave my all. Now that's my face up on the wall. That's me! That's me! Employee of the Month! (Hey, look!) That's me! (That's me) That's me! (That's me) Employee of the Month! (Up there!) That's me! (Who's he?) That's me! (That's me) Employee of the Month! *Thank You! Thank You! I'll be here till Wednesday! Try the caviar! And remember, I'm on tour soon, Australia, Alaska, Africa! Please remember to eat your veg, brush your teeth... (drinks out of a cup) And tip your waiter, because he's broke! *Wolf Spritzer (holding a Kitty T-Shirt): Sign it! Sign it! Sign it! *Kitty: For my next numbers, I'm gonna take you back to some of your favorite years! *Backstage. The bar owner has a grin as he looks at Kitty. *Kitty (in background): Lollypop, lollypop, lo-lolly, lolly, lolly... *Bar Owner: She's gonna be big! *Montage of Kitty singing. Looking more tired in every clip. Cutaway to Kitty with a ice pack on her head. *Kitty: OWWWWWWWWWW... *Falls to ground *Dudley: Kitty, relax. Sit here and watch some TV if your headache gets worse. Just ring me up. *Kitty puts the TV on as Dudley leaves *Ad On TV: It's Kitty Katswell! Her new CD! All of today's popular songs sung by you-know-who! *Kitty turns off TV and dials Dudley *Kitty: It's getting worse than I thought! *Transition to a big stage *Wolf Spritzer (excited): Wolf Spritzer here reporting from Kitty's concert before her big world tour! She's Coming People! COMING!!! In other news... *Inside the concert *Kitty: Uh, boss? Can I talk to you? *Bar Owner: Are you kidding??? Stocks are raising to fast!!! No time for a word!!! *Kitty angrily walks on stage! *Crowd: SING! SING! SING! SING! SING! SING! *Kitty: LA! *Furiously walks backstage *Kitty: BOSS! I HAVE HAD IT!!! *Bar Owner: Good news, Kitty baby!!! Everyone loves your new custom "LA!"! You're bigger than all the sliced bread in the world! *Kitty: SHUT UP! (very long silent pause) YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE! "Profits, profits, profits. Blah, blah, blah! Stocks, stocks, stocks. Blah, blah, blah!"!!!! I QUIT!!! *Bar Owner: EH, EH, EH. Your contract! (holds up contract) Your soul is mine! *Kitty: GIVE ME THAT! (reads) From the desk of pure evil??? I know only one person who address himself as that... Chameleon!! *The Chameleon: Yes, that's right! I was going to over work you till the breaking point! Now what you gonna do! *Rips up contract into pieces. *The Chameleon: Should of seen that coming. Back to the old drawing board. (Leaves) *Kitty goes back to T.U.F.F. HQ *Dudley: How things go! I was worried out of my mind! *Kitty: Perfect! Boss was The Chameleon! Luckily I ripped up my contract! *Dudley: Good! So, I guess no more singing! *Kitty: I can still sing! In fact, now I have no boss, I can schedule concerts and tours myself! *Dudley: Awesome! So you want to sing a song? Just for me? *Kitty: With Gusto! *Gusto: Really??? *Kitty: Not that kind gusto. But maybe later. *Gusto: I'll be waiting! *Kitty starts to sing for Dudley . *Kitty: Now, take me to a hospital, for my headache is at an all time high. *THE END